Bold
by Anddeaa
Summary: Miu though there was nothing that could ever scare her. Not even vampires because they weren't real. But a letter from her deceased parents told her she should move somewhere else. So she followed their very last advise. But she didn't know that she ended up with the creatures she thought existed only in stories. OC. Rated M for future chapters.


A/N: Hello, there! This is a new story. I started another ones back in autumn but I just don't feel like finishing it and this idea got me for quite some time now. I hope you like it and feel free to review.

Also, I'll post some things about my OC as I just didn't feel like describing her too much in this chapter.

* * *

Full name: Akui Miu

Eyes color: blue

Hair color: Black and the ends are dyed a light shade of blue. Her hair reaches her mid back and is straight.

Age: 18

Other things: She usually likes to wear comfortable clothes, but can be seen wearing really feminine things. Dark blue skinny jeans and oversized shirts or sweaters are the ones she prefers the most. Dyes her nails in black or blue. She know how to play the guitar and piano. Her favorite class is math and least favorite is literature.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun's rays were falling down her face. At least, what was left of them as they sun was setting. She was making her way towards the entrance of what looked to be a mansion. A gothic one if she looked closely. One that didn't make her feel welcomed in any way.

_Dear Miu,_

_If you are reading this, our dear daughter, it means that we are no longer in this world with you and we are sorry. We never wanted to leave you, at least not at this young and fragile age. _

_Our beloved daughter, please forgive us. For now, leave our actual city and move to Tokyo. At the end of this letter you will find an address. There you must go. We can't tell you anything else but I guess that by reading this letter you understood that in a way or another we were expecting this. And I am sorry we cannot tell you but it is for the best this way._

_With love, _

_M&P_

As her parents mentioned in the letter, she had many questions regarding why would they expect their own death. Were they ill? No, they couldn't have been. Were they involved in something, something that she shouldn't know? If yes and she was afraid about this.

Sighing, she entered the gates. Walking towards the door she kept looking at the beautiful flowers that were arranged in little circles. Miu couldn't understand why the people living there could arrange something like this as it still gave a strange look to the entire place. She didn't think the flowers were meant to make the scenery a little more hospitable and _if_ it really was meant for that, then the gardener didn't do a good job at it.

When she found herself in front of the door of the mansion she couldn't help but feel scared of what she may find behind that door. Her blue eyes scanned the door before she knocked on it.

A few minutes have passed with no one actually responded to her knocks. Maybe the cab driver didn't read the address too well and now she was actually knocking on someone's else door. Miu turned halfway around when the door opened with a laud crack and in the door stood a teenage boy, around her age, with red-brownish hair that almost reached his shoulders. She eyed him a little too much as she thought it was strange for somebody to wear a fedora in it's own house, unless he was preparing to go somewhere, of course.

"~_Fufu_~, what is a _beautiful_ young girl like you doing here? ~_Fufu_~"

His voice was music to her ears but there was something about him that didn't look right. She didn't know if it were his green eyes that reminded her of a _predator_'s eyes or his way too pale skin. It looked almost like an ill person's skin. But he didn't look like he had some kind of disease.

"Um..." she tried to say something but ended up with no words. It never happened to her to remain speechless. She usually was the loud and caring person, the one who could stand up for herself. But looking at this boy she couldn't manage to say a single word. And it wasn't because he was one of the most attractive boys she had ever seen, but because there was something about him that scared her. "Is this your address?" she asked as she handed him the letter with the address, showing him which part he should read and taking it when she was sure he read it - she didn't want him to read her parent's letter.

"~_Fufu_~, yes, yes, it is. Where did you get it?" he asked as his smirk appeared on his face and one of his eyebrows raised.

"I was told to come here."

If by now the boy wasn't interested at all in this conversation, her last sentence got his full attention.

"Is that so ~_fufu_" he said as he grabbed Miu's hand and her luggage. "I haven't heard of a new guest arriving but I can't say I am sad about this either." he said as he turned a few corners here and there. By the time they arrived in front of a closed door, Miu finally regained herself and pulled her hand from his grip. The boy eyed her, as if it was all normal to drag her from the entrance and into his mansion.

"That's no way to treat a guest." She said as she started to clean the inexistent dust from her clothes. "And it's even more impolite to do so to a _girl_." she added as she looked him dead in the eyes. Strange or not, this guy really needed to know how to act towards a girl, or at least towards _her_.

"My, my ~fufu~, you're quite interesting, _bitch-chan_." he said as he let go of her luggage and bent down a little to look at her more carefully.

"Excuse me?" They met only five minutes ago and he already got her a nickname, and an offensive one, may Miu add. "Look here you li-"

"Laito, what's with all this commotion?"

They both turned to the voice and there, at the end of the hallway stood another boy. '_They have such a young butler?_' the black-haired girl thought as she eyed him.

"Reiji-kun, did you know we were expecting a guest?" the fedora guy asked.

* * *

Miu stood on the sofa, between the fedora guy - Laito - and another guy that looked almost like him - Ayato was his name?. In the meanwhile she understood that the so called butler was actually Laito's older brother. '_Good that I kept my mouth shut_' Miu thought as she looked at all the six brothers. And all six were looked either pissed or annoyed by her presence. '_Well yeah guys, I'm not happy to be here either_.'

The blonde boy who was sitting on the sofa, too much focused on sleeping, was now in front of her. She looked at him, prepared to tell him something, but stopped when she looked at his gorgeous blue eyes. '_Should I be happy or not that most of the guys really look good?_'

"C'mon." he said as he turned his back on her and started moving.

"Where?"

He stopped and by the look of it sighed too. "I'll show you your room. It's next to mine."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please let me know.


End file.
